


Большой и андронный

by Nemhain



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды доктор Ходжо задумал провести опыт. На его беду, о том прознал Рено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой и андронный

В беспокойной и нелегкой жизни турков было два особенно крупных источника опасности: Руфус и Тсенг. От первого исходили проблемы политические, а от второго - финансовые. Впрочем, при некоторой сноровке доблестным бойцам корпорации Шин-Ра удавалось уживаться и с тем, и с другим. Где-то в глубине души турки подозревали, что ни Тсенг, ни Руфус непосредственными творцами данных неприятностей не являются. Некоторые особо пытливые индивиды ясно видели картины, как поздними вечерами данных господ даже мучает совесть за перекладывание проблем с больной головы на не менее больные, да ещё и покалеченные местами. Вот так и виделось им, будто бы давит Тсенг слезу и приписывает лишний нолик к зарплате...  
Но был ещё один фактор, который... говорил сам за себя: доктор Ходжо, генератор глобальных катастроф.  
Турки в большинстве своём старались всячески избегать лабораторий и повинностей, заключающихся в помощи "светилу науки". Кто знает, какую мысль родит воспаленным ум при одном лишь взгляде на нормального с виду, целого, вменяемого человека! Ха! Если бы только эротические! Точнее - если бы они: уж что делать с сексуальными домогательствами бойцы спец.подразделения разобрались бы. Но нет - тут были извращения похлеще, а меньшим из зол в случае попадания в лапы доктора являлось обретение слабоумного клона или третьего глаза. Обычно проходили куда более масштабные диверсии.

Рено влетел в комнату, рухнул на кровать и запустил под неё руку. Через некоторое время он извлек оттуда бутылку хорошего виски. Он отставил её в сторону и снова полез под кровать. Вскоре на полу выстроилась маленькая, но очень крепкая и элитная батарея спиртного.

\- Я хочу знать, какого черта происходит, Рено! - Тсенг был в ярости: пьяный подрывник успел разворотить один продуктовый склад, один оружейный склад и два пустующих - и хорошо! - ангара.  
Сейчас, даже при крепкой поддержке Руда, рыжый засранец умудрялся раскачиваться как корабельная мачта в шторм. Присутствие непосредственного начальства его нисколько не смущало, а наоборот, казалось, очень даже радовало. Он требовал вернуть ему третью бутылку виски и всё порывался поговорить с Тсенгом по душам, отпихивая своего напарника:  
\- Да я... Я ж понимаю, что Вы на нас клали... Но бля... Тсенг - скотина ты! А Руфус - пидарастичная скотина!... Он меня за задницу лапал! Честно!... Бля.. сволочи.. Ну и хрен с вами... Такой... большой хрен. Я вас прощаю...  
\- Хм. Рено!  
Но рыжий с речи, хоть и заплетающейся, не сбился:  
\- Я вас того... прощаю. Потому что скоро мы все подохнем... вот так раз и - подохнем!  
\- С чего ты взял? - Тсенг уже заинтересованно разглядывал пьяного бойца.   
\- Пусти... гнида! Пусти! - но Руд стоически держал вырывающегося Рено. - А! Там Ходжо... Он такую фиговину построил... Большая, бля, зараза!  
\- Хм?  
\- Называется а-андронный кол.. бля... кол...  
\- Коллайдер? - подсказал Тсенг.  
Рено пьяно кивнул.  
\- Терь мы точно трупы. Все нах!  
Тсенг задумчиво потер подбородок. Как минимум один полутруп среди турков завтра с утра будет. Но с Ходжо надо поговорить.

Но Тсенг не поговорил с Ходжо ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни к концу недели.  
Рено, голова у которого к среде болеть перестала, понял, что в пустой панике проку не будет. А потому начал пропагандисткую работу, в которой ему не мешали даже наложенные наказания и отработки. К концу недели, всё подразделение турков уже неистово верило в конец света. Ну или хотя бы изъявляло сочувствие к человечеству под угрозой конца света. Единственным островком здравой мысли в данном бедламе оставалась Елена, потому что её логика была Рено неподвластна.  
После очередной попытки обратить прекрасную и неприступную в свою веру, подрывник получил безразличный взмах рукой:  
\- Если есть проблема, её надо решать, не так ли?

Через несколько дней турков вызвали на построение.  
Перед ними появились как всегда безразличный Тсенг и чертовски хмурый Ходжо, под злым и неудовлетворенным взглядом которого расхлябанное подразделение начало медленно вытягиваться по струнке смирно, обливаясь в душе холодным потом.  
\- Какая скотина ... мать вашу ... эти документы... Кто?! - разъяренному доктору не удавалось сложить свою мысль в удобовоспринимаемую фразу.  
\- Кто спускался позавчера на уровень лабораторий? - помог Тсенг.  
\- Я, - отозвалась Елена. - Как раз документы вот эти, - она указала на пачку, которой размахивал доктор, - заносила. Я не нашла доктора Ходжо и оставила папку у него на столе.  
Ученый недобро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Но вообще-то, - продолжила Елена, - мы там все были. Позавчера была ежегодная вакцинация, а медицинский корпус находится на одном уровне с лабораторией.  
Доктор Ходжо посмотрел на строй ещё более зло. И вылетел из комнаты.  
\- Ээ.. А что такое стряслось-то? - Рено язык за зубами держал редко, особенно когда мимо проносилась опасность таких размеров.  
\- Что-то случилось с коллайдером, - сообщил Тсенг, покидая помещения.  
Елена последовала за ним, бросив:  
\- Я слышла, что в аппарате случилась утечка гелия.  
Рено настороженно посмотрел вслед женщине. Он определенно не понимал данной логики. Кажется, конец света откладывался.


End file.
